1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information terminal unit, a character input control method to be used in the same, and a storage medium recording a control program therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a character input control method in a portable information terminal unit, such as a portable telephone unit or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among portable information terminal units, such as portable telephone units or the like, there are some units having a browser function to be used for internet, obtaining a HTML DATA (Hyper Text Markup Language) file on a web server, parsing the obtained HTML DATA, and displaying a result of parsing of the HTML DATA on a display portion.
Here, the browser function is a function to be used for seeing overview of data group and object group and taking out information.
In this case, in the foregoing portable telephone unit, even when user of the portable telephone performs operation for recitation relating to character input in the obtained HTML DATA, character input is activated with a given kind of character according to a standard in portable telephone unit.
Therefore, upon performing character input adapting to gist of the HTML, kind of the input character is judged by the user of the portable telephone to perform character input by switching of the kind of the input character by a key. For the keys of the portable telephone unit, a plurality of kinds of characters are assigned. For example, a key, to which a number xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is assigned, is also assigned Japanese-Hiragana or Japanese-Katakana character of row of xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d so that the number and Japanese-Hiragana or Japanese-Katakana characters are selectively used. For example, the row of xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is composed of the character of xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d.
On the other hand, upon performing character input, order of appearing characters to be displayed in response to depression of the key is constant in the cellular phone unit and cannot be controlled the order of appearance dynamically depending upon external factor, such as HTML DATA or so forth.
As set forth above, in the conventional portable information terminal device, upon inputting the character, number of times of key operation, such as depression of key up to switching of kind of character or to input the desired character, depending upon the external factor of the HTML DATA or the like, becomes large to trouble the user, make operability low, and make load on the user heavy.
The present invention has been worked out in view of the problems set forth above. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an information terminal unit, a character input control method to be used in the same and a storage medium recording a control program therefor, which permits inputting of a desired character with lesser key strokes.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, an information terminal unit for obtaining a file described by a page description language used on a browser function on a superior unit by means of the browser function, parsing the page description language of the obtained file, and displaying a result of parsing of the page description language, comprises:
control means for dynamically controlling an order of appearance of display characters upon inputting character, depending upon an attribute of a kind of input character designated in a character input tag used in the page description language.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a character input control method for obtaining a file described by a page description language used on a browser function on a superior unit by means of the browser function, parsing the page description language of the obtained file, and displaying a result of parsing of the page description language, comprises:
a step of dynamically controlling an order of appearance of display characters upon inputting character, depending upon an attribute of a kind of input character designated in a character input tag used in the page description language.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a storage medium recording a character input control program for obtaining a file described by a page description language used on a browser function on a superior unit by means of the browser function, parsing the page description language of the obtained file, and displaying a result of parsing of the page description language, comprises:
a step of dynamically controlling an order of appearance of display characters upon inputting character, depending upon an attribute of a kind of input character designated in a character input tag used in the page description language.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, a portable telephone unit for obtaining a file described by a page description language used on a browser function on a superior unit by means of the browser function, parsing the page description language of the obtained file, and displaying a result of parsing of the page description language, comprises:
control means for dynamically controlling an order of appearance of display characters upon inputting character, depending upon an attribute of a kind of input character designated in a character input tag used in the page description language.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a character input control method for a portable telephone unit for obtaining a file described by a page description language used on a browser function on a superior unit by means of the browser function, parsing the page description language of the obtained file, and displaying a result of parsing of the page description language, comprises:
a step of dynamically controlling an order of appearance of display characters upon inputting character, depending upon an attribute of a kind of input character designated in a character input tag used in the page description language.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, a storage medium recording a character input control program for controlling character input to a portable telephone unit for obtaining a file described by a page description language used on a browser function on a superior unit by means of the browser function, parsing the page description language of the obtained file, and displaying a result of parsing of the page description language, the character input control program comprises:
a step of dynamically controlling an order of appearance of display characters upon inputting character to the portable telephone unit, depending upon an attribute of a kind of input character designated in a character input tag used in the page description language.
In the construction set forth above, the information terminal unit is a unit or device which has a browser function for obtaining the HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) data or file on the server and a display portion capable of paring the HTML data or file and displaying the result of parsing.
In the shown unit, upon parsing the received HTML data or file, with respect to the character input tag in the obtained HTML data or file, the order of appearance of the character to be displayed is controlled dynamically upon inputting the characters depending upon the attribute of the kind of the input character designated by the character input tag.
By this, the information terminal unit or the portable telephone unit according to the present invention performs parsing and display of the received HTML data or file. When the user performs operation relating to the character input in the HTML, it becomes possible to set the order of the characters to be displayed adapting to the kind of the character or the gist described on the HTML data or file without requiring any operation of the user therefor.
On the other hand, in the information terminal unit or the portable telephone unit according to the present invention, since the order of appearance of the characters can be modified adapting to the content described on the HTML data or file, the desired character can be reached with lesser strokes of the keys or buttons.